


with my mid-youth crisis all said and done

by saddergaze



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Tik Tok of all things, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-24 18:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddergaze/pseuds/saddergaze
Summary: We are all waiting for a sign to do something. Tonight, Matteo got his sign.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 123





	with my mid-youth crisis all said and done

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know what this is!!! i just gave in and finally watched a tik tok compilation about this challenge (where you point at your friends in tune with the beat and you have to confess to your crush if the beat drop lands on you) that youtube had been aggressively pushing into my recommendation and just this happened. im sorry, but i still hope you like this gen Z romance hahah! comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated <3  
fic title from the song Jackie and Wilson by Hozier

They were in a random parking. They had been at the last party before Abi. It was weird how when you are in your last year everything turned into a last something – last maths class, last history exam, last lunch, last Friday, last party. It made Matteo feel uneasy for what was to come. He knew he had to let go sooner or later of this life. He couldn’t stay in high school forever, but still it was bittersweet. Matteo was never really one of those people who had the time of their life in school, but he knew he was going to miss it. He was going to miss rushing to a class, so he wouldn’t get scolded, he would miss ditching Biology to smoke, he would miss studying with Amira – all of it, he would miss it, even though he didn’t feel it now.

When the party was over, Jonas had suggested to drive them all home. Carlos’ place was the first one they got to… two hours ago. They were still in the car, laughing and talking about something stupid, not even halfway where they had to be. This was what Matteo was going to miss the most – the five of them together, doing nothing, but enjoying each other’s company. He didn’t think he would find anyone else that got him like his friends did, even though they could be a bit annoying. After Abi all of them would go off to do their own thing, and spontaneous hang outs like this would not be possible anymore. It made Matteo feel alone and scared. He didn’t know what he wanted to do after school, he didn’t know what he wanted to do in general, really. It was scary. He could see how each of his friends would find their own thing and would move on, leaving him behind, alone.

It made him feel lonely even when he was with them.

Matteo let out a deep sigh and looked at his friends from where he was squished between Abdi and the car door. David was talking about something, the others listening to him intently. He laughed and Matteo felt like flowers were blooming in his chest. This was the other reason for Matteo’s melancholic mood. It was painful to miss something you have never had.

David licked his lips and smiled when Carlos added something to his story and continued talking. Matteo had thought he was over the whole falling for your best friend shit, but then, David came into the picture. It was pathetic really, how gone he was for someone who didn’t even know.

He loved all his friends a lot and of course he would miss them dearly, but the thought of not speaking to David ever again made something in his heart twist painfully, making it hard to breathe. David had been one of the best things in his life. He was scared that without David, he wouldn’t have anything else to hold on to, nothing would make his days brighter.

He didn’t know how it happened, when David became such an important part of his life, but one day he realised that his day didn’t feel complete if he hadn’t talked to David and he knew it would be all downhill from there. It wasn't a big moment either. They had Chemistry, and David was frowning at the textbook in front of him with Jonas. Matteo looked at them. David looked up, still frowning, adorably, and mouthed _'What is this shit?'_ at him. At that moment, Matteo thought, '_shit, I really like this guy_'.

He lived for the way David would bump their shoulders together as a greeting, for the way David would roll his eyes when he said something stupid, for the way David would call him “_just for two minutes, I swear_”, yet they always spoke for hours after that, for the way David would smile at him during the quiet hours of the morning, when they couldn’t sleep so they would seek each other out to talk in hushed voices somewhere hidden. Nobody else understood him as David did. He loved how easy it was with him. It really was beautiful.

Matteo didn’t want to let go of that.

Which was one of the reasons he had never really told David how he truly felt. And, of course, because everyone thought Matteo had a crush on Sara.

Matteo slightly shook his head, as to physically get rid of the dark thoughts that were going around his head. He could be sad later, he should enjoy the time he had with his friends now, before they were all gone.

“Abdi”, David pinched the bridge of his nose, “Just- just talk to her, man, be direct!”

“No, dude, how am I supposed to know if it’s the right time?”, Abdi defended himself, “Besides why are you guys coming after me? Jonas still hasn’t talked to Hanna, neither has Matteo to Sara. See, I’m not the only one.”

Matteo wasn’t sure why or how they got to this conversation, but he really didn’t mind. It actually felt a bit nice talking about something as mundane as crushes and feeling like it was the most important thing in the world. As much as he hated how everyone wanted to force this thing between him and Sara, he would miss these conversations. He remembered the days before Carlos and Kiki got together. Carlos was so fucking annoying then, Matteo felt like tearing out his hair every time Kiki was mentioned, but when he thought about it now, it felt almost sweet, endearing even.

It would be all gone soon.

“What? So you are waiting for a sign?”, Jonas looked back at him from the driver seat, "Like fate?"

“Yeah!”, Abdi answered, enthusiastically. Carlos snorted.

“Dude, it’s bullshit”, David interjected with a grin that made Matteo’s heart flip.

“It’s not”, Abdi huffed, “I want a sign that clearly says confess your feeling to Sam. Otherwise, I’m not doing it.”

Carlos sighed, “Bro, if I had been waiting for a sign, I would never had gotten together with Kiki”, but Abdi didn’t want to hear it. He was shook his head.

"No! There should be a sign for the right moment."

Matteo didn’t get why they were trying to make him talk to Sam right this moment, but he guessed it was part of the whole ‘_it’s for the last time, it’s now or never_’ feeling. Maybe they wanted Abdi to have a great memory from high school or whatever.

“You know what”, Jonas took out his phone, his grin making Matteo suspicious, “this is your sign.”

He placed the phone on the dashboard and Matteo could see that it was opened on the dumb fucking app that he hated so much. Jonas was recording.

“You know that trend? Where you have to call your crush and tell them your feelings if the beat drop lands on you?”, Jonas explained while laughing.

“Oh my god”, Abdi exclaimed, “No, dude!”

“Jonas, are you serious?”, David asked, one eyebrow raised, his mouth turned into a frown.

“Bro, come one, it’s gonna be fun!”, Jonas said. David turned around to look at Matteo. He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling a bit. Matteo returned the smile, because he always did and shrugged. He would let them do their own thing.

“Alright, Luigi, come closer, you don’t appear on the screen”, Carlos reached out and pulled him closer, squishing Abdi who was seating between them.

“What? I’m not taking part of this”, Matteo protested.

“Yes, you are”, Jonas didn’t even want to hear it, “c’mon, it’s gonna be fun!”, Jonas added when he saw Matteo frowning.

“How exactly?”, Matteo asked. He didn’t want to do it.

“Dude, all of you have girl problems-” Carlos said.

“No, we don’t”, David objected.

“Shush, we know about you and Leonie”, Carlos stuck out his tongue at him. David sighed.

“There isn’t-”

“It’s tiring to be the only taken from our crew”, Carlos continued, ignoring David, “and I agree with Abdi. This is your sign, guys, let’s do it. On whoever it lands has to talk to their girl, alright?”

“What if it lands on you?”, Matteo asked. Usually, he would have protested more against this, because Abdi could sort out his thing with Sam alone, but.

But, when again could they do something so harmless, yet stupid and reckless at the same time? Maybe the weed was getting to him, or maybe it was the sadness over losing his friends that made him not really fight this.

“Then, you guys don’t have to call anyone!”, Carlos said, cheerfully. He was the only person that didn’t have something to lose here. And, well, maybe David, because he insisted on saying that there wasn’t anything between him and Leonie, but that was hard to believe. They were always together.

Matteo felt something heavy on his chest. He was really tired of this. Liking David had his good sides, but he was tired of being sad and jealous over _nothing_. David wasn’t his to begin with. He could do whatever he wanted, Matteo had to pull himself together.

“Okay, here we go”, Jonas played the song and they started pointing at each other.

Matteo hoped that it landed either on Jonas or Abdi, so they could finally get their shit together. Mostly, he hoped Jonas would call Hanna, because it was getting ridiculous.

He didn’t want it to land on him, because then he would have to call Sara and lie to her about something like this. She didn’t deserve it. He wasn’t going to do it, anyway, but he didn’t want to hear the boys’ bitching.

He didn’t want David to call Leonie. Or, maybe not while he was in the car. Matteo would be a good friend and be happy for their relationship, but he would need just a few moments to himself, to actually come in terms with the fact that he would get heartbroken.

So, yeah, he hoped it was either Jonas or Abdi.

When David turned to point at Carlos, he caught Matteo’s eyes and smiled in a ‘_can you believe these idiots_?’ way and Matteo felt like he couldn’t breathe. He really liked David. He really, really did. It wasn’t going to change anytime soon, even if he got into a relationship. It would just become more painful.

Matteo thought of all the people that didn’t share their feelings with the people they loved. They would go on, meet someone else, marry someone else while still thinking about the other person and what could have happened.

He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be stuck like this.

He had to tell David sooner or later, or he would never be able to move on.

David turned around again, pointing at Carlos. The thing that really irked Matteo was that none of the boys actually pointed with the beat, so this thing was pointless. David was looking at Matteo, his smile was soft.

Suddenly, the boys started yelling and laughing. Matteo didn’t understand why. He looked back at David who had a tight smile on his face. He turned around, looking out of the window.

“Dude, you have to call Sara now!”, Abdi was poking his side, laughing. Oh, so it landed in him.

Yeah, that wasn’t happening.

“Dude, c’mon”, Carlos reached over Abdi to poke him too.

“This is your sign”, Abdi had grabbed his shoulder, shaking him a slightly. They started chanting _do it_ with Jonas. David was pointedly not looking at them.

A sign, huh?

Matteo took out his phone and the boys cheered.

“You got this!”, Abdi wrapped a hand around his shoulder pulling him closer. Matteo didn’t really think about anything. It was all because of the weird mood he was since the party. Whatever, you only live once or something along that shit. He just opened his contacts and pressed on the one he needed. Then, he put the phone close to his ear.

“Hey, no, we have to hear what she says”, Carlos half-whispered, but Jonas waved him off, saying “Leave him, at least he called”.

Matteo felt like his heart was in his throat. Or, that it was beating so loudly that all of them could hear it. He felt like he was burning up.

He didn’t take his eyes off David.

He watched as David took out his phone and looked back at him, confused.

“Matteo, you are calling me?”, David waved his phone in front of him. The other boys looked at each other, also confused, but they were smiling brightly. Matteo hadn't known what to expect as their reaction, but he thought this was good. He sneaked a glance towards Jonas who winked at him. He looked at Carlos and Abdi. Carlos discreetly gave him a thumbs up, while Abdi just hugged him tighter. Matteo felt like it would be fine. David might not return his feelings, but he still had the guys.

“Matteo?”, David tried again, but he said nothing. David swiped at his phone, picking up the call, “Hello?”, he said, sounding amused.

“I really like you”, Matteo blurred out. He knew he was shaking. His voice was wobbly and he did feel like he would cry, but as painful as it was, it also made him happy. He was happy that now David knew.

David looked at Jonas, who seemed to know what he meant without using words. He took his phone from the dashboard.

“Boys, let’s go!”, he got out of the car. Carlos opened the door of his side.

“What, why?” Abdi asked, his grip on Matteo’s shoulders tightening.

“Abdi, not now, let’s go”, Carlos dragged him out, slamming the door close.

Matteo felt uneasy when it was the two of them. He did inch closer to the middle, so he could be closer to David.

“What did you say?”, David asked, his voice was also shaky. He was smiling, which made Matteo calm down.

“I’m not saying it again”, Matteo had to bite his own grin back.

“No, no, what did you say?”, it was a bit awkward like this, but Matteo was glad for the distance. If David was any closer, he felt like he would combust.

“Matteo, what did you say?”, David was grinning now and Matteo couldn’t hold back anymore.

“I like you so much”, he hated how his voice still sounded wobbly, “You are so cool, even if you try to act like some fucked up vampire. You are the best person I know. It’s beautiful with you, and I, just, really, really like-”, Matteo couldn’t even finish. David had reached out, pulled him in by his neck and kissed him. Matteo kissed him back, of course. It was something he had been dreaming for months. After they broke apart, David rested his forehead on Matteo’s.

“I like you too”, he said though a smile. Matteo cupped his face and kissed him again. If this was a dream he wanted to make the most of it.

He heard the boys yelling outside the car. He leaned back and David was smiling brightly. Matteo couldn’t help smile back. Then, both of them started laughing. Their moment was ruined again by Abdi and Carlos arguing who was sitting in the front.

“Guys, I’m still here?”, David said as he opened the door of his side.

“Yeah, but you are gonna sit next to Matteo”, Abdi answered. David looked back at him and laughed again. And, while looking at him, despite worrying so much about what would happen after Abi, Matteo felt a bit calmer. It was going to be fine. He didn't have to figure it out right now. And, he wasn't as alone as he thought.

Whatever happened, it was going to be fine. 


End file.
